Havok
by King Henry the V
Summary: Meet Alex Summers, younger brother to the XMen leader Cyclops. Will he follow in his brother's footsteps or find a life of his own? And where was he during the crisis at Liberty Island?
1. Hit the Road

Disclaimer: All copyrights go to Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox.  There are no original characters in this *unedited* story.

Author's Note: This first scene takes place in the universe created with the X-Men movie, and is set about two years before Wolverine arrives in Westchester.

The coffee was terrible.  Not only was it watered down, but the water must have come from unprocessed sewage, judging by its taste.  On the other hand, he really hadn't expected the coffee to be any good.  After all, he was in a truck stop along I95.

He took another sip of his drink, and glanced at his eggs as the waitress placed them on the table.  Looking up, he gave her an expression that said: "What is this supposed to be?"  She pointedly ignored his look, leaving the plate of eggs behind.  He poked them with his fork to make sure they weren't some strange, alien life form that was going to take over his body.  When they didn't move of their own volition, he decided to take a bite.  _Yum, slimy, he thought to himself.  Some sat down across from him, but he ignored his "guest" until he had finished his meal.  "Something I can do for you?" he asked._

It was a strikingly-beautiful woman, with red hair pulled back into a ponytail.  "Alex, why are you running away?"  Only a few hours before, Alexander Summers decided that he had had enough of Charles Xavier's school the life that went along with it.  His brother and his brother's girlfriend – the woman sitting across from him – graduated two years before, and were teachers at the Xavier Institute.  When Alex received his high school diploma, both Xavier and Scott Summers agreed to respect whatever decision he made about his life.  "You have so much potential … you can make such a difference to these people's lives.  Come back with me."  Apparently she could not sit back and let the younger Summers brother make his own decisions.

He looked down at the clothing he wore.  Beneath a denim jacket and blue jeans was a black jumpsuit.  To any onlooker it looked like an ordinary t-shirt.  In fact, it was the only thing keeping him from leveling the restaurant.  "It's different for you and Scott.  I believe in Xavier's Dream, but I'd rather live in the world then be a soldier fighting to change it."  A ring of white expanded from the center of his abdomen, changing the color of the jumpsuit.  Soon, several white could be seen.  When he spoke again, his voice was that of a defeated man.  "The only reason I came to you people was because I had no choice … do you know what it feels like to know that all that's keeping you from destroying everything in sight is a piece of clothing."  He sighed, shaking his head.  "I can't even take a shower without _melting the bathroom.  Going back won't change any of that."_

Jean placed a hand on one of his with genuine sympathy.  "Running away won't make a difference, either."  He knew she was right, but his expression did not betray that.  "Living at the school doesn't mean that you won't have a life.  It's where your family is, and we need you.  You'll have a chance to help others …. You can do so much more as an X-Man than alone.  Change your mind, Alex."

The plate turned to sand when Alex touched it with his other hand.  "I can't hold back forever.  One day all this energy is going to break free, and everyone around me is going to be dead."  A tear came to his eye.  Alex had never felt so helpless, even when his mother and father died in the plane crash years before.  "I couldn't go on knowing that I'd murdered people; especially the ones I care about."

"But it's not murder!" she protested.  "You may not be able to control it now, but one day …. Stay with us."

"It is murder, Jean.  I know it's going to happen, and if I don't prevent it, I'm at fault.  If I go back and everything works out, great."  His face and tone turned angry, some energy returning as he tried to conquer his fear.  "More likely, I'll lose control, and you can say, 'goodbye.'"

"Aren't you being overdramatic?"

"No," Alex said shortly, placing a ten-dollar bill on the table.  He left without another word, ignoring Jean when she followed.  He climbed onto his motorcycle and rode off.  _I'll come back, he promised himself.  __When I don't need this jumpsuit, and when I'm not afraid of killing everyone I meet._

The scenery began to change as he rode farther from the coast, soon leaving I95 for another interstate.  He really did not know which one he was on now, but it was an even number and therefore ran east-west.  Several times, he had to stop to for gas, but he continued heading in the same direction.  After night had fallen, Alex decided to pull of the highway and find a place to sleep.  He stayed in a cheap hotel, not far from the interstate.

_The pressure's building, like water behind a dam.  I have to let it go....  Before releasing the cosmic energy, Alex snuck outside the motel and made his way into a ring of trees and bushes.  Yellow-white plasma exploded from his body in a single burst, disintegrating his denim clothing.  Any nearby plants were either on fire or turned to ash.  The closest thing to a poem that he had memorized came to mind, and the young mutant found himself reciting Shakespeare._

_"And Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge, _

_With Ate by his side come hot from hell, _

_Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice _

_Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war; _

_That this foul deed shall smell above the earth _

_With carrion men groaning for burial."  _

He looked down and saw the black jumpsuit still on his body, thankful for what little he had.  His cowl lay on the ground, and he picked it off what remained of the grass.  In the morning, he would need to buy new clothing.  Fortunately, (he hoped) he had left his wallet inside the motel room.


	2. The Dream

Alex stood in the center of a near-empty street, looking down the road at a deserted city.  Where hundreds once lived, there was now no one.  The people who had resided here did not even bother to take their cars when they had left. _What happened here? he wondered.  He removed his new leather jacket, jeans and boots.  __There's no sense in melting another set of clothes, he thought as he let his cowl fall to the ground.  Placing his belongings by his motorcycle, Alex "Havok" Summers walked down the pavement to get a better look at the town._

Several days had passed since leaving the Xavier Institute, and Havok was now in the Arizona desert.  Trees were a sight that had vanished some time ago, and the eighteen year-old deeply missed them.  Another thing he missed was the presence of people.  Being on the road for so long was rather lonely, so the absence of any citizens bothered him more than it otherwise might.  After some further investigation, he found a single occupied building – which happened to be a pub.  He stepped inside, catching the attention of everyone within.

There were six of them, four men and two women.  All were in peak physical shape, and wore identical uniforms (blue with scattered, orange patterns.  One of them spoke to Alex.  "Hey, pretty boy!"  Havok glanced at the man who had spoken; not particularly dangerous look.  "How'd you make it this far?  Why don't you get out of town while we're in a sporting mood?"

Alex was unused to hearing threats, but it didn't bother him.  "You're responsible for what happened to this town?" he asked, gathering the strength his voice portrayed.  "What did you do to scare everyone away?  Come in with an army of guns?"

The man who had spoken looked at him with disbelief.  "Did you hear me, boy?"  He must not have been accustomed to being defied.  "You had your chance; that cheesy jumpsuit ain't gonna save you from us.  Time to die."  He raised his hand; an energy beam lanced out.

Alex felt like a car had struck him.  He was thrown outside through the closed door, and well into the street.  Thankfully, the suit _did protect him, and absorbed some of the damage.  Havok got to his feet, and returned to the bar entrance.  This time, white rings, originating in his abdomen, were flowing through the suit.  He released some the cosmic energy, a stream of plasma heading towards the man who had shot him.  The man immediately fell unconscious.  "The name's Havok, not 'boy'."  When three others tried to get up to fight him, they were soon knocked unconscious by another blast of plasma.  "Anyone else want to take a crack at me?"  No one answered.  "Good."_

He looked at the two remaining conscious people, the two women.  "Do either of _you know where all the people are?"  They stared back at him silently, afraid to move.  "Who are you people?  What's your allegiance?"  There were still no answers.  "All right, have it your way," he said in resignation.  "Maybe the state police will know what to do with you."  Havok smiled and shrugged before sending plasma their way.  After they both hit the ground, he found a payphone and dialed 911._

… … …

By the time the state troopers arrived, he was back in his jeans and leather jacket.  Because of his age, one of the officers suggested he go through college and join law enforcement.  "I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to decline.  Y'know, I really don't want to know what happened here.  There was a group of mutants here that thought they were gods, and they deserve whatever they get."  Alex glanced to the side, and saw the criminals being loaded into an armored van.  "I'd like to avoid being around criminals for as long as possible, so howsabout you let me go and pretend we never saw each other."

The man laughed, despite rumors of police officers not having a sense of humor.  "So you don't like courts, son?"  Ordinarily, Alex would be required to give a statement and testify against the mutants.  "All right, you can leave."  The blond-haired teenager began to walk away, but turned when the officer called out.  "You could also be a real hero!  Like Captain America.  Any idea what you're going to do in life?"

Alex nodded.  "Pretty good idea.  I'm off to Never-Never Land."  The officer smirked.  "Southern California.  So long."  He heard "good luck" as he mounted his 'cycle and drove off.

… … …

Alex woke up with morning sun in his eyes, reflected off the engine on his motorcycle.  _Well, it could happen, he thought, remembering the dream.  A car roared by, the noise causing him to look around.  He was on the side of the road, having slept in the sand alongside his ride.  His black jumpsuit was the only thing he had on.  __My wallet was in my jacket pocket after all, he thought while snorting a laugh.  _

There was some truth in his dream.  He was in the desert, and was heading towards southern California.  The name of the university eluded him as he prepared for the rest of his trip.


	3. New Friends

**Eighteen Months Later …**

"A pleasure to meet you, Doctor McCoy," said Alex, shaking the man's hand.  He was inside a laboratory, meeting one of the most famous professors in the United States.

"I'm abashed, my well-mannered acquaintance."  The professor had a friendly and soothing voice, and even his tone betrayed his great intellect.  "My title is so rigid that it makes most forget I'm actually human.  Please, call me Hank."

Alex laughed.  "Sure thing, Hank.  It's been awhile since I've met a PhD that wasn't in love with his title."

"How unfortunate."  The scientist put several beakers and flasks away, clearing off the lab table.  "Now.  Alex, was it?  To what do I owe the honor of your esteemed presence?"

For a moment, he did not know if Hank was being sarcastic of friendly.  When he saw the professor grin, he knew the answer.  "I heard you're researching mutation for the United States Government.  Specifically, how to prevent mutations from reaching fruition."

Hank nodded, and leaned against the lab table.  "You have excellent sources.  How may I be of service, Mister Summers?"  His tone was now all-business, and the pleasant demeanor had left him.

"Alex.  Remember?"

"A thousand pardons."  The apology was obviously not heartfelt.

"I have … befriended a mutant who to me for help.  I'll call him Mutant X for reference."  Alex licked his lips, and slipped his hands into his pockets.  "She, or he," he said, trying to build his own anonymity, "converts ambient radiation into heat.  It's amplified countless times into waves of plasma."

"I see," said the young doctor, adjusting into a thoughtful pose.  Hank adjusted his glasses before continuing.  "This has the potential for untold destruction.  Does Mutant X have any control over his or her … ability?"

Alex shook his head.  "Very limited control.  Mutant X can increase or decrease the flow of plasma, but can't halt it completely.  If he or she drains him- or herself completely, the powers are temporarily … disabled.  Other than that, there's no control whatsoever."

"Stars and garters," Hank said distantly, rubbing his chin.  "I take it there is a temporary solution, as you've obviously made contact with said individual."

This time, Alex nodded.  "There's a containment suit, which holds back Mutant X's powers.  Energy can still be released through the suit, but only with a conscious effort."  He could see the gears turning inside Hank's head as he tried to wrap his brain around the problem.  I'd like you to help come up with an alternative for the suit."

Hank lowered his hand, and his eyes came back into focus.  "Can you get me a sample of the material used to make the containment suit?" he asked.  Alex handed him the black cowl.  "Can Mutant X live without this headpiece?"  Alex nodded.  "You said you wanted me to _help you … what's your background?"_

At this question, Alex hesitated.  He was still a student, and did not have much of an education when it came to anything not related to rocks and the elements.  "I'm an undergrad here.  I've taken a biology and chemistry class, that's really it."

To the student's surprise, the PhD laughed.  "I applaud your ethics.  The primary purpose of my research is to find a way to halt mutation," he raised his index finger, "but you bring an interesting point.  Not every mutation can possibly be prevented, therefore a method of inhibiting these changes should be developed.  I would like to help you, Alex.  You will make a good lab assistant …" he trailed off, waiting for Alex to nod before continuing.  "I think we will work well with together.  Good luck to us both.

… … …

**Six Months Later …**

 Alex fitted the golden armbands onto his wrists.  They looked like something out of _He-Man, and would make him conspicuous in short sleeves.  His sight moved to the black jumpsuit lying on the floor.  __This is goodbye to the clothes I've had to wear for the past six years.  He smiled, remembering that the armbands were waterproof.  __I can finally take a shower, he thought to himself._

"Do they fit?" said a voice from behind.

He spun around to his friend, Hank McCoy.  Hank was easily the most brilliant man he knew, but he was also a mutant.  It had not taken long to realize that Alex was indeed Mutant X.  When Hank confronted him, he shared a secret of his own: hThat he was a mutant, and the experiments were an attempt to prevent him from changing into something that looked inhuman.  Soon before developing Alex's armbands, a laboratory mistake had had catastrophic effects on Hank's body.  He'd become larger, stronger and more agile.  His body was now completely covered in blue fur, and his digits ended in small claws.

"Yeah.  They fit."

"Don't be so morose, my fair-haired friend," said Hank, rather cheerfully.  "It's either those rather fashionable bracelets, or the silent, black death of your former constraints."

_How graphic, Alex thought.  "That's not what's bothering me," he said, only half-lying.  "The Government's calculator boys will be over soon, and I think they're going to notice the change in your appearance."  The summer intercession conveniently allowed Hank to hide from public view._

The scientist grinned, showing off his especially-large canines.  "Then I suggest a change in scenery.  You know, I've always wanted to go to New York.  Are you ready to go on vacation?" he asked.


	4. Bad One-Liner

After a long and heated debate, New York City turned out to be their best choice.  They were just outside the city at the moment, wandering around northern New Jersey.  A few of New Jersey's inhabitants had cried that it's not such a bad state, and had somehow convinced Hank and Alex to spend a day there.  Beside Alex on the sidewalk, Hank was adjusting his wide-brimmed hat and trench coat.

The younger mutant was going to make a comment about the winter coat being worn in July, but was interrupted by a heavy, metallic rumble.  Something that sounded akin to an explosion immediately followed.  "That sounded pretty close, Hank.  Let's go see what it was."

Hank looked like that was the _last thing he wanted to do.  "Are you sure this is the best course of action, of fearless one?"_

"Yes," he said simple.  Havok walked down the street, towards the noise.  Reluctantly, his companion followed.  Pedestrians were running in the opposite direction, but Alex was unperturbed.

Eventually, they reached the location of the destruction.  A looming robot stood, bending over to pick something up.  The pair of mutants saw a tiny figure running from the machine, giving them an idea as to how big it was.  "Hey, Tin Man!" shouted Havok, raising his hands.  "Welcome to the recycling center!"  A stream of plasma flowed from his hands, striking the machine with wave after wave.  One of its arms melted off at the shoulder as the attack stopped.

It stood up straight, and turned to face Havok.  / "Unknown mutants detected.  Stand by for apprehension.  Halt, Mutant." /

"So this is a Sentinel," said Alex, remembering a rumor Hank had told him.  "Beast," he said, addressing his friend by a nickname Hank did not bother being called.  "Help the Sentinel's other target.  I'll take care of _it."  Beast leapt towards the person in distress, mumbling all the while.  Trusting in his friend's instincts to be enough protection, Havok turned his full attention to the robot.  It raised its arm, and prematurely fired an energy blast towards the mutant._

Because of the machine's mistake, Havok had just enough time to dash out of the way before the concrete became a crater.  He released his energy again, this time aiming hire.  The robotic monstrosity's head melted into slag.  The entire Sentinel fell to the ground, its CPU disintegrated.  Looking in the distance, he spotted Beast, and walked over.

A red-haired woman was shivering several feet from Hank, her skin awfully pale.  "Come on, we'd better get out of here.  As soon as the Mutant Registration Center finds out they've lost a Sentinel, they'll send three more.  Can you walk?"  The last he addressed to the woman, with a touch of concern in his voice.

She looked at Beast, then Havok.  Beast was a blue-furred, apelike monster, and Havok was a blond-haired man wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and gold arm guards.  She must have thought them an odd pair, but opted to go with them over Sentinels.  They walked briskly away from the scene of destruction, and made their way to New York City via taxi.  "Who are you?" she asked while they were inside the cab.

"People who don't like to anyone hurt," answered Havok.  "We're going to a hotel in the city; we can talk there."  He was silent the rest of the ride, and did not answer any more of her questions.  Hank caught the cue, and was quiet as well.

Havok was the one who paid the cab driver.  The woman went with them to the hotel room, feeling that they could protect her if and when the Sentinels found her again.  _She's obviously a mutant, thought Alex as they went up to their room. __And a danger to anyone around her, so long as there are Sentinels out there.  She needs to go somewhere safe … and a new identity, if that's back out in the world.  Besides being highly illegal, all those things were expensive.  He didn't have enough funds to help her anymore.  Alex just hoped that Hank had explained enough of the situation that she realized she wasn't being kidnapped._

He closed the door to their room after they were all inside.  Hank politely offered her a seat, which she took.  "I'm Havok.  That … thing you saw in Jersey was a Sentinel, a robot owned by the Mutant Registration Agency."  She blanched, but did not respond in any other way.  "Somebody's registered you as a mutant.  You're lucky we were around the corner when you were attacked, otherwise you'd be in a lot more trouble."

"Havok is getting ahead of himself," interrupted Beast.  "You need to calm down."  With one of his feet, he grabbed the remote control to the TV, and turned on _Ghostbusters.  "Ah, the classics," he said reminiscently._

Alex laughed, tossing aside his jacket.  He plopped down on the couch.  "Like this flick?"  The woman nodded.  "It's one of my favorites.  Need anything to eat?  It's on Beast.  Don't worry about the money, he loves to buy things for women."

A chuckle escaped Beast as he turned to give Alex a mock-deadly look.  "Your ability to others their thoughts appears to be improving, oh fearless leader.  Not too bad, for someone who isn't psychic."

The woman looked at the two, and then sighed.  "No, thanks."

"She speaks!" shouted Hank, evoking a glare from Alex.

"Take your time," he said with a warm smile, turning to face the woman.  "But if you don't tell us your name soon, we're going to have to resort to calling you ma'am – and who wants that?"  He said it with dread and warning, but his smile overrode his tone.

"Angelica," she said, resignedly.  "Firestar, they call me."

"They?" asked Hank, with a word.

"The White Queen.  And others."

Even though she was reluctant to speak on the subject, Hank found himself prying.  "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I am unfamiliar with the tern 'White Queen'.  Except, of course, in reference to a chess board."

Angelica was quiet for a moment, while Venkman, Spengler, and Stantz caught the green ghost.  After the movie characters left the hotel, she spoke again.  "She runs a mutant school for the Hellfire Club."

"That seems harmless enough," said Hank, wondering who would name themselves after Hell.

"She teaches her students to become assassins."

Hank's jaw hit the floor, not quite literally.  "Oh my stars and garters."

"Is White Queen a mutant?" asked Alex.

"A telepath."

Alex laughed, awarding him two funny looks.  "What is it with telepaths and schools?" he asked.  When there was no answer, his expression became more serious.  "There's another school that teaches mutants, Angelica.  This one doesn't turn its students into killers, but helps them to integrate into society.  Beast and I can take you, if you like."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass.  I'm not the kind of girl that follows two strange men everywhere they go, even if you did save my life."

"I can understand that," said Alex with a nod.  "At least take down the web address: www.xavier-institute.com."  It wasn't too hard to remember, but Alex jotted it down for her anyway, using one of the hotel's complimentary pens and pad.  "You're free to go whenever you want.  All that matters to me is that you end up someplace safe, but other than that, frankly, I don't care what you do."  They were not the most sympathetic or comforting words, he knew, but they were truth.

Angelica was completely lost.  She didn't understand Havok at all.  He would not trust her, which made her suspicious of him.  She wouldn't follow him because he refused to tell her anything about himself – if he would just behave more … _human.  "Havok, you're a strange man.  You won't tell me who you really are, what you want, or who you work for.  What reason do I have to do anything you say?"_

He smiled, knowing that she had a point.  "Hank, you take care of her.  I'm going to grab some pizza; what do you want on it?"

Hank grinned and answered without pausing to think.  "Pepperoni, meatball, ham, sausage, pineapple mushroom.  Twenty-one inch, nothing more meager, Havok."

"You got it," said Alex with a brief wave.  He was not a very good politician, but he had still acted abnormally.  He excused himself by claiming his mind was elsewhere, which was true.  It was hard to think about anything besides his brother and the X-Men, being so close to Westchester.  He was taking the scenic route to get the pizza, which included a detour to lower Manhattan.  Alex made his way to the docks so he could look over the water.  The Statue of Liberty stood alone in the distance.

Not too far from there, Alex knew, some international meeting was taking place.  They were there to discuss the Mutant Problem. _I guess this is also where my mind's been these past few days.  Twelve million people probably felt the same way in the Thirties and Forties … Mutant Registration.  We're all going to die, aren't we?  His mind had no answer for the unspoken question.  Something wet splashed on his hand, and Alex realized that he was crying._

He tried to wipe his tears away with his sleeve, and remembered too late that his jacket was in the hotel.  The gold-colored armband rubbed against his face – cold, eternal reminders of his mutanthood.  _Not one of us asked to be born different, yet here we are.  They're so afraid of us that they're going to try to wipe us out.  Genocide.  Please, let us live together in harmony, he prayed.  __Don't let there be another World War II._

As he finished his thoughts, a mist rose over the bay.  _Storm's brewing.  He watched with interest, trying to remember the morning's weather report.  Some time passed, and Alex thought he saw a bolt of lightning hit the base of the Statue of Liberty.  __What are the odds of that happening?  When the large, white sphere appeared around the Statue, Alex knew that it wasn't random chance.  __The X-Men are there.  The sphere grew and grew, threatening to reach Manhattan.  Suddenly, it vanished, the night to seeming darker than ever.  __It looks like Scott's gals won.  Two points for the Boy Scout.  This time he saw the Blackbird, and it was headed towards Westchester.  _

_Pizza time, he thought optimistically, having decided what to do._


	5. Woken Up

Havok was back inside the hotel room, and, luckily, both Firestar and Beast were still there.  He sat down across from Firestar as Beast dug into the pizza.  "Angelica, I'm sorry the way I've been behaving.  It wasn't right.  Can we start again?"  She looked up at him, and then nodded, deliberately.  He silently thanked Hank for whatever he had told her while he was away.  "My name's Alex Summers," he said, holding out his hand.

"Angelica Jones."  She shook it.

Alex offered her a slice, and took a second for himself.  "When my mutant powers surface, my foster parents sent me off to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."  He took a bite of the pizza, falling in love with the taste.  "They taught me how to use my powers, and gave me a high school education.  Afterwards, I left to live on my own."  The pizza was divine, Alex decided, taking another bite.  "Then I met Hank here, which was right before the U.S. Government decided it didn't like me.  We went into hiding, and found you the next week.  If we didn't help you, the Sentinel would've gone after us next."

"So you were obligated to help me?" she asked accusingly.

"Moral obligation isn't an obligation.  It's a conscious decision."  He indicated Hank to include him with his next statement.  "The two of us are completely devoted to making sure you're safe.  You've only got three options here.  Go back to White Queen, off on your own, or to Xavier's school."

Angelica nodded.  "When I learned I was a mutant, my parents enlisted me with the Hellions.  I don't want to be a murderer, Alex.  I think it was White Queen who sent the Mutant Registration Agency after me.  Going back isn't possible, and I've already tried being on my own.  That was a disaster."

Alex took a breath, not bothering to keep concern from his face.  "So this is what you want?  Do you trust me?  Will you trust Charles Xavier?"

"No, not really," said Angelica, shaking her head.  "But I don't have a choice, do I?"

"I'm sorry Angelica.  You deserve more than this."

She shrugged, brushing off his words and taking a big bite of pizza.  Before she finished swallowing, she said, "Hey, Seventeen year-olds aren't meant to take on the world."  That, at least, was something Alex agreed with.  Hard part of the conversation over, Alex turned his full attention to the task at hand: eating a delicious slice of pizza.


	6. Westchester

_Knock! Knock! Knock!  The door opened, revealing a light-haired teenager.  "Alex?  Dude!  Long time no see."_

"Hi Bobby," he answered, grinning lopsidedly.  "Can you let us in?  I need to talk with the Professor."

"Sure, no problem," he said, opening the door more widely and stepping aside.  Robert "Iceman" Drake looked Angelica up and down.  "Hey, who are your buds?"

"Bobby, this is Hank McCoy and Angelica Jones," he said by way of introduction.  "If you say anything about Hank's fur …"

"What fur?" said Bobby, innocently.  "All I see is a man wearing a spay-painted carpet."  Alex couldn't help but laugh.  "Come on in, guys, I'll take you to Xavier's office."  Bobby closed the door behind them, and they followed him inside.    "What have you been doing?"

They rounded a corner, revealing a short hallway.  "College.  Running from MRA.  You?"

"High school, meeting people, connecting, hooking up."  Bobby grinned, and Alex matched the smile.  "Everyone calls her Rogue.  If you don't mind, I'm gonna go find her.  You remember the way, right?" he asked.

"See you around," answered Alex.  Bobby walked off, and Alex took them to the door to Xavier's office.  After knocking a couple of times, he peaked inside to find the room empty.  "That's Robert Drake.  Taking us the wrong way and running off before anyone notices …  Come on, let's try a few more places."  Because it was daytime, Alex did not think it likely that Xavier would be hiding away in his bedroom.  He decided to lead them to a high-speed elevator, which took them to the sub-basement.

This new hall was metallic and unpainted, and had circular doors that were emblazoned with giant X's.  Alex was sure to check every room as they went down the hall, until they found one that was inhabited: the medical center.  Inside, there was one unconscious man on a bed, and a woman helping a bald man into a wheelchair.  As Alex approached, the visiting trio was finally noticed.

When he was secure in his wheelchair, the bald man held out his hand.  "Alex, this is a pleasant surprise.  Welcome back."  They shook hands.

"Thanks, Professor."  He noticed that Xavier was wearing a hospital gown.  "This doesn't look like a routine checkup; how are you feeling?"

"Quite well.  We had an incident with Magneto and the Brotherhood, but all turned out well."

Jean then recovered from the shock Alex Summers's unexpected reappearance.  "It's good to see you again."

In her eyes, Alex could see the emotion behind her words. "Thanks, Jean."  He took a step back, and motioned his companions forward.  "I'd like the two of you to meet Doctor Henry McCoy and Angelica Jones.  Hank, Angelica, this is Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey."

"Hi," said Angelica, with a tiny voice and small wave.

Hank spoke with more eloquence and confidence.  "I am honored to meet both of your acquaintances.  I have read all of your publications on mutations, and am glad to finally meet you."

Before long, Alex found himself tuning out.  The people he had brought to the school were talking to the Professor and Jean, but he did not have the patience to listen.  Introductions, life stories, explanations … all things he had heard countless times before.  The high-speed elevator brought them back to ground level.  Alex excused himself and left the four to go about on their own.  He sat down on the patio out back, watching some students play basketball.

"You did a great thing," said a voice from behind.  "You're a hero now; you've saved two lives."  There was silence for a minute, interrupted by cheering over at the basketball court.  "How does it feel?"

He was thoughtful for a moment, not responding for some time.  "Like it's something I've been missing out on for the past two years … it reminds me of everything I don't have: parents, family, close friends, and a meaningful job.  Up until recently, the only thing I cared about was trying to get my powers under control … still haven't done that.  I feel like there's so much to learn before I can really be happy with myself."

"Even when you were trying to be selfish, you still helped people who were complete strangers.  We're not as different as you think."

"Scott, you want to make the world a better place.  All I want to do is get a job, and raise two point five kids."

Alex's brother laughed, and sat down beside him.  "You've got a lot of potential.  I don't want to see it go to waste."  Scott looked at the ground, as if considering if he should continue.  "Why are you thinking about leaving?"

The younger Summers brother grinned and turned to face Scott.  "Who said anything about leaving?  The Xavier Institute can award me a bachelor's degree, and it's free.  Besides, you're my only family."

"Not for too much longer," said Scott, a pleased look on his face.  "Jean and I are engaged."  Alex slapped his brother on the back in congratulations.  "We haven't set a date yet, but you'll be the first to know when the wedding is."

"That's great news!  Hey, I'm thinking of going to Albany to relax for awhile.  Care to join me?"

"How can I say no?"


End file.
